


Gusto

by ladymacbeth77



Series: 30 Seconds To Mars - Sette Peccati [5]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prima vista potrebbe sembrare che il peccato di gola non interessasse a Jared Leto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gusto

A prima vista potrebbe sembrare che il peccato di gola non rientrasse nelle grazie di Jared Leto. Invece anche questa trasgressione faceva parte del suo DNA, solo che – da fine esteta quale si piccava di essere – la concepiva a modo suo.  
Prima di tutto, non la gustava di certo a tavola, come i comuni mortali (non sia mai che egli venisse confuso con uno di loro), ma in camera da letto. E non usava piatti di porcellana per il suo peccato, bensì il corpo del suo amante di turno; in questo caso, Tim.  
Il bassista infatti se ne stava placidamente sdraiato nudo sul materasso, intento a guardare quello che il cantante stava facendo. Jared aveva disposto sul tavolino tutta una serie di vasetti di vetro, studiandone il contenuto con attenzione.  
“Jay, cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
Il cantante gli rivolse un sorrisetto malizioso. “Pazienza, amore mio. Vedrai che tra poco ci divertiremo.” Detto questo, prese uno dei contenitori e si sedette sulla sponda del letto. “Spero che tu non sia allergico, non vorrei causarti problemi… per il momento…” Ne svitò il tappo e vi infilò dentro due dita, tirandone fuori una sostanza densa e scura.  
“Cioccolata?” chiese Tim perplesso.  
“Mh, vedo che te ne intendi” mormorò l’altro in risposta, avvicinandogli le dita alle labbra. Il bassista poté sentirne il profumo dolce e invitante, ma quando tentò di leccarla, Jared ritrasse la mano. “Non è per te, non sei tu il peccatore.”  
Quelle stesse dita scesero fino al petto del ragazzo, dove si fermarono per impiastricciare i capezzoli, prima uno e poi l’altro.  
Tim fremette scosso dal piacere. “Jay…”  
L’altro era troppo impegnato nel suo lavoro per ascoltarlo. Ora la cioccolata formava uno strato più consistente che arrivava fino all’ombelico; Jared ne prese una discreta quantità su un dito e la passò dentro. Tim gemette per il piacevole pizzicore che ciò gli provocava e mosse una mano per andare incontro a quella di Jared. Tutto quello che ricevette fu un ceffone sul dorso. “Ah, ah! Non si tocca!”  
Mugolando la ritrasse, ma l’insoddisfazione durò poco; un gemito segnò l’inizio della degustazione. La lingua del cantante non lasciò neanche una traccia di cioccolata dietro di sé; si attardò solo intorno ai capezzoli, mordendoli appena tra i denti. Con la lingua li titillò, fino a farli inturgidire, poi li succhiò compiaciuto dei brividi di piacere che sentiva sotto di sé. Tracciò una scia di saliva fino all’ombelico; qui la lingua vi affondò con gusto raccogliendo quella crema dolce che vi aveva depositato. Morse la carne tenera facendo gemere Tim di dolore: non sarebbe stato male mangiarne un po’; magari dopo, quando aveva finito…  
Si staccò per ammirare il lavoro fatto e per recuperare il secondo vasetto. “Marmellata alle fragole” spiegò col solito sorriso bastardo. “Io la adoro” Accarezzò l’erezione del bassista con la punta delle dita. “Anche se preferisco sparmarla, piuttosto che mangiarla.”  
Tim chiuse gli occhi, era convinto di stare per morire, il suo cuore non poteva reggere a quella massa di emozioni che gli stavano piovendo addosso. Sarebbe stata comunque un bel modo di andarsene. Si morse il labbro per non urlare: la mano di Jared gli stava ricoprendo il sesso di marmellata, con pazienza, senza dimenticarsi neanche un punto. Sentì quella sostanza densa scendergli dalla punta per tutta la lunghezza, fermandosi sui testicoli: neanche questi furono dimenticati perché il cantante li massaggiò in modo che fossero a loro volta ricoperti e pronti per essere assaggiati.  
Era il momento: ecco la punta umida della lingua posarsi sulla cappella e portar via il primo strato dolce.  
“Jay…” fu l’unica parola con un senso che Tim riuscì a pronunciare, tra i sospiri e dei gemiti inarticolati. Stava imparando che quella lingua non serviva solo per urlare su un palco; adesso si stava muovendo come un serpente intorno alla sua erezione. Girava intorno con meticolosità, senza perdere il ritmo, attenta a catturare anche la più piccola goccia di marmellata. Il bassista riuscì a chiedersi se, nel caso avesse sbagliato qualcosa, avrebbe dovuto ricominciare da capo: non male come idea, anche se dubitava che il suo cuore avrebbe retto.  
Ora quella lingua funambolica era sulle sue palle, le stava succhiando graffiandole appena con i denti: solo quando tutto fu pulito, Jared le abbandonò per rimettersi in ginocchio. Osservò Tim, aveva il fiato corto, la fronte imperlata di sudore e una gran voglia di raggiungere l’orgasmo. Lo fulminò con lo sguardo quando tentò di avvicinare la mano al suo membro eretto e intanto si affaccendava intorno ai barattoli rimasti lì accanto. Ne prese un altro, mostrandoglielo trionfante. “Miele. Mi piace tanto, anche se fa ingrassare.”  
Non c’era bisogno di chiedere dove sarebbe finito stavolta: il bassista si voltò mettendosi in ginocchio e allargando le gambe. Immediatamente Jared gli fu dietro allargandogli le natiche con una mano mentre con l’altra frugava nel contenitore. Tim sentì due dita appiccicose farsi strada dentro di lui e si trattenne dal venire sul momento; il cantante era il solito sadico bastardo: stava accarezzando proprio quel punto così piacevole, se continuava così avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo prima della fine.  
Sfilò le dita appena in tempo, ma solo per rimpiazzarla con quella meravigliosa lingua. Prima leccò la pelle delicata tra i due glutei, mordicchiandola leggermente, poi si concentrò sull’apertura, facendo sussultare Tim ad ogni affondo. Il bassista strinse il lenzuolo con forza quando l’altro cominciò a penetrarlo con la punta, facilitato nell’impresa dallo strato scivoloso di miele. Era una sensazione incredibile, il cuore gli martellava in petto sul punto di scoppiare. Jared si spinse ancora più dentro di lui, le mani che gli artigliavano le natiche; era delizioso sentirlo dentro di sé in quel modo, sentire i capelli che ricadevano sui suoi glutei mentre il primo accenno di barba gli rigava la carne tenera.  
Non ebbe bisogno di toccarsi per raggiungere l’orgasmo, il piacere che provava era troppo intenso per poter resistere. Si lasciò cadere giù tentando di far entrare velocemente l’aria nei polmoni per non restarci secco. Jared non smetteva di fissarlo, orgoglioso di essere riuscito nell’impresa.  
“E adesso, Timmy caro, fai vedere a Jay che cosa hai imparato oggi.”  
In fondo sul tavolo c’erano ancora tre vasetti da aprire e gustare…


End file.
